What Has To Be
by greyloverxoxo
Summary: Jesse and Rachel have just finished their Spring Awakening run. Rachel is 16, and Jesse is 18, they love each other, not that the other person knows it. So they're seperated, how will they deal with loving one another and their new lives.
1. Seperated

Glee is not mine. Obv.

And I love Jesse and his voice, but hate him too. Haha, and this is like really an intro type deal.

Hello.

Is it me you're looking for?

I can see it in your eyes

I can see it in your smile

It was their song, their ballad, their strength. Where would they get it from again? Now that they were separated? Now that their run was over?

Their two year run into Spring Awakening had ended, and Rachel was headed to Lime-o (she liked to call it Lame-o), Ohio.

And he was headed, where? New York, LA, London? His options were open, with his bank account flowing and his adulthood (he had just turned 18) he could go anywhere, and the talent to go anywhere.

They had never gotten a real chance, to be together, they were best friends, but in their hearts, they knew there was something more, never able to admit it, never able to fully go through with it.

Now they were separated.

Rachel **POV**

I was headed back to LIMA, OHIO. Woohoo, like honestly, I don't belong there. When I moved to New York when I was 13 to start Spring Awakening, I was a child, knowing that, I belonged on the stage, but nothing more. Now I know, I belong in New York, in my studio apartment in SoHo, right across from Jesse. Jesse… Now that we're apart… I don't even know what to do. I don't know what to say, or feel. Because I know that I have feelings for him, and I know that we get along, but what I don't know is him, what does he feel? Where is he going? Fuck. Honestly, I was talking to John about it, and what did he say? Berry go for it, come on, he's a pipin' hot hunkwad. Obviously, I didn't listen to anything he said, go for it? What kind of advice was that? Why are all my friends guys? Seriously. And they were best friends too, so it was like a crazy thing.

"Rachel?"

"Yes, Dad..."

"Come on down for dinner. We're having Chinese."

"Be down in a minute."

Jesse? Where was he?

Jesse **POV**

What was I supposed to do? Where the hell was I supposed to go? My time at Spring Awakening has ended, my time with Rachel has ended. I miss her so much, I don't know what to do? Her laugh, her smile, ugh just fucking everything, and I just can't stand it. When I talked to Johnny about it her was like, go for it man, she's pretty hot. But I didn't have the cajones to do anything about that. How embarrassing would that be, if Rachel just rejected me and we had to perform, and then she just left. Flew away, never to be seen again. So what's next for me?


	2. All By Myself

**Thanks for Reading. Hopefully I will get over my Jesse St. James obsession and stop listening to his glorious voice over and over and over. Because honestly, it's getting pretty creepy.**

**I don't own Glee. But seriously did you ever think I did?**

Rachel** POV**

First day of school. School, really? I mean during Spring Awakening I had a tutor, who tutored me and Jesse, so really I've done all of this stuff before. Algebra, Trig, Shakespeare, the whole nine yards, but I need the "experience" according to my dads. Experience? How about experience being on stage, like for seriously. But I need to concentrate my mind on just being myself at school and just trying to be liked. I haven't been in a school situation since Middle School, and now I'm starting school, my Junior Year, without knowing anyone. I got dressed (Outfit posted on my Profile) and I just thought, here Ohio, Rachel Berry is here, what are you going to do? I have no idea how high school works, only from movies and TV shows, so I can imagine I am either a "Hot Chick" (not my words) or Theater Geek (except NOTHING is geeky about theater. From Spring Awakening I made some money, not too much but some, and I convinced my dad's to let me buy a car, which Jesse and John gleefully picked out for me. It's this wicked sportscar, really fancy, so I presume the boys of school will be drooling, but it doesn't matter to me.

So I pull up to school in my car, and boys are turning their heads, but I see the rundown school, William McKinley, I know enough he was a failed President, well an assassinated one anyways. I see the stationwagons in the parking lot and feel as though I have alienated myself from the public, I should have gotten a Prius I guess.

This kid comes up to me and goes: "Welcome to McKinley, I'm Tina Cohen-Chang l and I'm head of the Welcoming Committee, well I am the Welcoming Committee."

"Thanks, could you point me to the Main Office? I have to get my schedule."

"Sure I'll take you there, be careful to lock your car, Noah Puckerman's eyeing it and you wouldn't want him to take it for a joyride."  
"Oh… thanks. Tana?"

"It's actually Tina, so where are you from?"

"Well I actually used to live here, but most recently I've been living in Manhattan."

"That's so amazing, how was it, like I'm s-sure it was amazing, but yeah…"

"It was amazing, the best experience of my life, all my best friends are back there, I miss them, and my apartment. It's weird being back here, with my dads."

"So who did you live with in New York?"  
"Myself, well my best friend Jesse St. James used to live right next door, I wonder what he's doing right now…"

"Sounds like you had a really great life there. Why'd you leave."

"It was time I guess… So tell me more about yourself Tina."

Jesse **POV**

"And that's why I think tour would be the best option mom."  
"Jesse, you know you belong on Broadway, a tour would just be distracting."  
"Mom, it's an amazing opportunity, to be offered the role of Claude in Hair to tour the country."  
"Jesse it is wasteful of almost a whole year, but you can do what you wish, just think very carefully about your decision."

And he had, very carefully; being on tour would give him leniency, the tour only performed 4 times a week with one matinee. It was the perfect situation, and they had 8 shows in Ohio, and Christmas break right after. Jesse had it on lock, and playing Claude was such an honor, and his mom was right, it was a distraction from Broadway, but he needed a distraction, he needed something to think about, because he needed to get out of his missing Rachel funk. Well, getting out of the funk only by the promise of seeing her, and with that he dialed Speed Dial #2.

"Rach?"

"Jess! I'm just at lunch… in my car snacking blackberries, whats up?

"Rachel… why are you eating in your car?"

"Jesse, there were no seats, and the cafeteria is gross, and here I can listen to music and actually can hear myself… think, about how much I miss you."  
"Aww Rach I miss you so much too, but I have fantastic news. I've been offered the role of Claude in the travelling Hair show."

"Jess that's amazing! I'm so proud, my travelling songman."

"Hahaa, yeah and guess what we spend two weeks in Ohio right before Christmas then I have a month break."

"And you and John are going all out in Tijuana?"

"Ugh no, I'm staying with you, if you'll have me?"

"Oh sure, I'm sure we can reenact us passing out together after movie marathons."

"Sounds magnificent."

"I have some school for two of those weeks."  
"Rachel I'm just happy we're going to be together for awhile at least."

"I know I miss you Jess."  
"Miss you too, now go and be social."

"Okay, iChat later?"

"Okay, loves ya."

"You too."

So the car is on my profile and the outfit.

I hope this chapter is okay, I'm still really setting the stage and all our favorite Glee characters will be getting involved next chapter.

Oh and review. KThanks.


End file.
